Birthdays: Yuu chan!
by Angelwings228
Summary: So he was expecting a regular day...right? No one had ever acknowledged his day of birth so why should they now? Well, that's the point Yuu-chan. Expect the unexpected. KanaLee.


YUU 03:54

HiyA! This is my first Man fic but I'll try my best.

Anyhoo

HAPPPY BIRTHDAY YU-CHAN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Man, any of the character or Jell-O

Enjoy!

It was a pretty normal summer morning at HQ and it was quiet.

Really

Really

Really quiet.

The dark haired teen in the middle of one of the solitary rooms twitched uncontrollably.

'Why the hell is it so quiet?' he asked no one in particular.

After all there was no one else there…

Right?

"KANDA YUU!" a voice screeched.

Kanda fell over and un sheathed Mugen. When he regained focus he could see a tiny mechanism at the end of his katana. Kanda growled and muttered something incoherent.

"What?" asked the seemingly innocent voice of a very protective brother.

Kanda sighed and resisted the urge to smash the intercom into the ground.

"What is it Komui." He asked sternly.

As the intercom crackled Kanda could almost see Komui pout.

"I need you in my office. Now. This minute. Its important."

Kanda rose a dark eyebrow but lowered it again. Considering who he was talking to something 'important' could be that Allen and had gotten Jell-O stuck up his nose and they needed Mugen. The exorcist gripped the slim sword and ground out:

"Fine"

"YEEEAYYYYY!" Komui cheered.

In the background Kanda could here someone else. Someone very familiar. He frowned but rose and exited his one and only sanctuary. AS he walked swiftly down the halls he noticed something even more weird.

There were no people.

O

None

Cero

Kanda finally reached the dreaded door and twisted the handle.

GLOMP

He fell over only to see that it had been Komui and Lavu who had tackled him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the entire Order yelled.

The dark haired teen was, well, shocked. It had been a long time since anyone had acknowledged the day he was 'born'. Kanda looked down and produced a smirk.

FLASHBACK

"Yu!" yelled a young girl.

Kanda turned and stoically gazed at the small Lenalee.

"hn?" he questioned, a little bothered by the familiarity.

Lenalee was huffing but she managed to smile brightly at him.

"Happy Birthday!" she said, holding out a piece of cake.

Kanda looked down stunned. No one had ever said 'happy birthday' to him. Not once in the years he had lived. Lenalee shoved the plate into Kanda's hands and smiled again before turning to leave.

"Bye!" she yelled over her shoulder, hair flying "I've got to find nii-san!"

Kanda just stood there, not moving. After what seemed like a millennia he shifted.

"Thank you" he said into thin air.

FLASHBACK END

Lavi and Komui dragged Kanda into the room and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor. Kanda glared up but the pair didn't seem to mind. Next to them was Bak and Allen, looking extremely pleased at something unknown. Kanda narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Could this day get any weirder? Komui clapped his hands together and the room fell silent.

"Okay!" the chief said. "As you all know, today is Yu-chan's birthday…"

There was a mischievous flash in the fours' eyes.

"…so I officially dub today as Chase Kanda Because He Must Let His Hair Down For One Day Day!"

blink

blink

blink

Kanda twitched before sprinting, narrowly avoiding the flying bodies of the science department, Allen, Bak, Komui, and Lavi. He slid past the door and slammed it just as the crazy people collided. Halting at the front of the door he proceeded to lock it when:

"CROWN CLOWN!~"

Kanda's dark eyes widened as the large silhouette of Allen's Innocence shadowed the door way.

"YOU "VE GOTTA BE FUCKIN KIDDING! " he roared, losing all control.

He glared furiously at the faces, which, to his surprise, were glowing in awe.

"Yu-chan just cursed!" Bak gasped, putting a hand delicately over his mouth.

Allen just gaped before morphing back into human form, only to gape some more. Lavi clapped his hands together while Komui fell to the ground muttering something about 'growing up' and 'having emotions'. Kanda sighed, hoping that the entire ordeal would be over but.

"CROWN CLOWN!"

"BAN! OZUCHI KOZUCHI!"

"GO KOMUIN X!"

The three attacked and Kanda skidded away.

"shit!" he mumbled.

He unsheathed Mugen and there was a silence.

Blink

Blink

Blink

SHOOM

Kanda sped from the room disappearing around a corner, barely giving the pursuers time to react.

"AFTER HIM!" roared Komui, looking slightly deranged.

The group, closely followed by the science department steamrollered anyone in their way.

A few Hallways later Kanda was looking left and right. Stealth was one of his skills, as he didn't make was much noise as the other exorcists. He heard yelling from both directions of the hall he was in so he lightly jumped down a floor. After straitening he proceeded to turn a corner, only to run right into…Allen.

"HA!" the white haired boy yelled.

"WTF" the dark haired one replied.

It took all of his strength and willpower to duck under the millions of waving arms. Even so as he ran into another corridor he felt a gloved hand tug the hair tie from its secure place. It was a light tug and Kanda hoped that it wasn't enough to let his hair fall back. Much to Bak's pleasure, The hair tie dropped to the ground and Kanda's long blue black hair cascaded down his back. Kanda cursed and he held this bangs back with one hand, desperately searching for something else to pull up his hair with. He dug through his jacket and produced another hair tie.

"WTH!" wailed Allen and Bak.

"What guy carries around hair ties? Huh?" said Lavi, scowling.

Despite all of this one of the scientists stepped up and expertly snapped the thin band.

EPIC SILENCE

Kanda took this as a sign from God that he need to leave. Now. He slunk out of the door and a moment later the shouts resumed. As he ran he held his bangs back with one hand. Cursing, he decided to find a place to hide until he could find anything to tie his hair up with. Soon he found a bit of string and paused to tie his hair. Not paying attention to where he was going he crashed into someone. Both of them collapsed onto the marble floors. Groaning, Kanda brushed away a couple of strands of long hair. He looked to his right to see a short haired girl on her back, one hand having fallen over his chest. He blinked and took the hand, helping the girls stand.

"Sorry" he said curtly.

Then he recognized the dazed face.

"Lenalee?"

Lenalee shook her head slightly and seemed to just recognize him as well.

"Kanda?"

Kanda nodded and prepared to run, should any of the Order pop up. Lenalee seemed to understand and she took his arm.

"Here" she said leading him into a secluded hall." You've helped me, I'll help you"

The two sat down on a bench. It was then that Kanda saw his surroundings. The room was made of pitch black marble except for a large circle of with at the center. The dying light of the sun was streaming in through the many windows of the seemingly abandoned area. All the light made the room glow purple, red, and orange. Kanda's strained body relaxed as something washed over him. He didn't know what it was but it was a feeling he knew. Maybe it was peace. The colors reminded him of a certain flower field where he would often find himself. Lenalee's soft voice brought him out of his own mysterious wonderland.

"It's nice here isn't it?"

Kanda blinked before answering.

"hn"

Lenalee sighed. She was used to his short responses. After all, he and her older brother were the only ones she came to for support. Turning to her childhood friend she continued speaking.

"I-I come here when I feel lonely. It gives me a sense of peace."

She started fidgeting.

"This hall used to be a place where they kept test subjects." She whispered.

Kanda stiffened up again. Memories of his past were not the kind that needed to be brought up. Not here, not now. He looked almost pleadingly at Lenalee who slightly taken aback. Still nervous, she talked anyway.

"I think this proves that the most terrible things on earth can always be changed, no?"

Kanda turned away and Lenalee was afraid that she had said something wrong.

"Yes." came Kanda's deep voice. "There is hope in every lost cause, in every war, in every failure."

He turned back to the girl. "We've already learned that. That sums up our lives."

Lenalee blushed a little. This was probably the most Kanda had ever confided in her. The girl ran a hand through her pixie cut hair and leaned over. Without even thinking she reached over and pulled Kanda's hair loose.

"You look better with your hair down" she said, smiling.

With that she pecked his cheek, blushing furiously. Kanda sat still. Very still. When he felt Lenalee's lips brush his cheeks it took all of his will, well the little that he had left, not to flinch. There was a awkward silence between the two until….

"OHMYFUCKINKAMI!" yelled a distinctive voice.

It was Lavi, his jaw on the ground and hammer pointing dead at the exorcists on the bench. Next to him was Allen in a similar pose. Bak had gone to cry in a corner but Komui was no where to be seen.

"DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THOUGHT I SAW?" gasped Allen.

Kanda turned away but he couldn't hide the light dash of red across his pale face. Lenalee was freaking out and gripping the closest stable thing she could find. That just happened to he Kanda's arm.

"G-guys" she stuttered.

The entire Order was standing before them, fish eyed and looking stunned. Kanda stood, taking Lenalee with him.

"w-where's nii-san?" questioned Lenalee.

Everyone continued to gape. Kanda was looking down and then he noticed something out of place. It was his shadow. Instead of being the figure of a slim teen it was large and bulky. With a cap on its head. He whirled around in time to see a finger pointed his way.

"GET HIM KOMURIN X!"

A/N: So what did ya think? I hope it didn't disapoint you. If it did sorry it was a quick story and all. I love this pairing so YAY! Oh, uh, yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
